


One step back, two steps forward

by idekitsstrash



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Better Future, Complete, F/M, Female Harry Potter, Fluff, Friendship, Master of Death, Romance, Time Travel, bit of angst, harry doesn’t give two shits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:33:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27387241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idekitsstrash/pseuds/idekitsstrash
Summary: She stared at him and finds herself thinking she could fall in love with him. Because with him looking so much like Sirius, it may not be hard for her to fall head over heals for him. And therefore creating a better future for her dear godfather.
Relationships: Orion Black/Harry Potter
Comments: 12
Kudos: 678





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My attempt at a time travel ff :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harriet and Sirius, a flashback of their first meeting to their last

They had first met when she was four,she running away from her cousin Dudley. He had bounded up to her, licking her wounds. She had laughed and patted his head.

She was seven when he had led her to a deserted area, not far from Privet drive and had turned from dog to man. Claiming he was her godfather who had been wrongfully imprisoned. He told her to call him Sirius. So she did

She was seven, turning eight when Sirius took her to Diagon Alley as a birthday present. They went to Gringotts. She claimed her inherits and this led to the Goblins making her their ward for she had been the heiress to many famous line.

She was nine when the Goblins had somehow came across Peter Pettigrew and her godfather was found innocent. He became her guardian, took up the mantle of Lord Black. He introduced her to all sorts of Magic, not discriminating against dark, neutral or light magic. He taught her how to be a pure blood, how a heiress acts. He taught her many things. She found a father in Sirius.

Came age eleven and got her Hogwarts letter. She was sorted into Slytherin. Sirius told her he was proud of her.

Then came Dumbledore, he tried to get her resorted. She told him no. He took a different approach. Told her how he used to know her parents, she didn't care, she had Sirius and that's all that mattered and she told him that. He wasn't happy about that.

He tried again by using Sirius against her. What a fool he was. Sirius held no loyalties to Dumbledore after he had left him to rot in Azkaban. She gleefully told him that and Sirius threatened him with knowledge about him and Grindlewald and little Arianna.

He didn't stop there. Came second year, age 12. He had used the Weasley girl. Ginerva was it? He'd given her the diary of a teenage Voldemort. That had caused great chaos. Dumbledore then introduced a duelling club, hosted by himself, Snape and Lockhart.

He paired her up with Ronald. Whispered in his ears. Then he cast a spell. A snake appeared. She spoke it to it. Her mistake. Dumbledore used it to his advantage. He tried to get her excluded. Saying she may as well be the Slytherin heir. He was correct but he didn't need to know that for she hadn't opened the chamber of secrets.

She later found the diary. It reeked of pure evil magic. She sent it to Sirius. He told her it was a Horcrux. It held a piece of the Dark Lord in it. They destroyed it.

Third year, age 13, Pettigrew escapes. Dumbledore hires Lupin, a werewolf. She doesnt mind him for he's a dark creature.

Dumbledore tries to remove her godfather as her guardian by trying to say he was in Cahoots with Pettigrew. It backfires spectacularly.

He asks her to visit his office. She does. He tells her about the prophecy. He lets it slip that the Dark Lord has made himself immortal. Meaning he has more Horcruxes. She tells Sirius and they start hunting for them.

Came fourth year, age 14. She's sure Dumbledore enters her in the tri-wizard tournament. Sirius is angry and attacks him. But it turns out it was Barty Crouch Jr. She finds out after Voldemort gets resurrected with the help of Peter. That traitor. She tells Sirius.

That summer they found 4 of Voldemort's Horcrux and destroyed them. There's two left. They find out she's one of them and Voldemort's pet snake. Somehow Dumbledore knows about them destroying the Horcrux but he doesn't know how many they have destroyed or so they believe.

Comes fifth year, age 15. Dumbledore offers to train her, so she can destroy whatever Horcruxes are left. She indulges him. She played right into his trap. She only realises when they are at the DoM and he fires the killing curse towards her godfather, blames it on Bellatrix. Her mind snaps. But it's to late. He casts another killing curse and it hits her.

Age 15 and she's dead. She's in a white space with the Hogwarts train zooming past her. A cloaked figure comes claiming he's death and she's his Mistress. He tells her it was yet to early for her to die. He gives her chance. Time-travel he says. She takes it.

She wakes up in year 1945. She adapts and promises herself she'll ruin Dumbledore and his Lackeys. She promises she'll make a better future for Sirius.

It's 1945 and it's the summer holidays. She's in Diagon Alley. Claimed the Peverell name. She meets Orion Black. Makes a snap decision. She befriends him. She decides to make him fall in love with him. For she would not let Walburga be the mother of her beloved Sirius. Her first part of truly letting her Sirius have a better future.

She stared at him and finds herself thinking she could fall in love with him. Because with him looking so much like Sirius, it may not be hard for her to fall head over heals for him. And therefore creating a better future for her dear godfather.

She smiles. It's one of nostalgia.

"I'm Harriet Peverell, pleased to make your acquaintance Heir Black."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s September 1945 and she flirts with Orion, then comes December 1945, she finds out she’s a tad to late and Tom Riddle has created his first Horcrux.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know Riddle actually Finished in 1945, but he’ll finish in 1946 just for the sake of it :)

It's September 1945, age 16. She stands with the first year. She can feel their curious eyes on her. " _Harriet Peverell."_

 _"Peverell"_ They whisper in hushed excitement as she walks toward the stool. Dumbledore stands there with the hat in his hand, young and ginger, she almost laughs. She'll enjoy ruining him.

Once again, she's sorted in Slytherin. She makes her way towards Orion who's grinning at her. It was so Sirius. She grins back. She can feel the eyes of a certain teenage Dark Lord on her as she sits next to Orion. She wonders if she can kill him off now. It's to early, people will notice he's missing she reminds herself.

\---

She has transfiguration. Dumbledore teaches it. He can't keep his eyes off her. She can tell he's suspicious of her. She cocks her head to the right. Almost in a Tom Riddle manner. She smiles, all teeth showing. He turns away from her. She laughs under her breath. Alphard who was sitting next her, hears her and arches an eyebrow at her, she simply says, "he's a fun teacher to tease, don't you think," before going back to transfiguring her rabbit.

They have flying next. She's happy. She misses the freedom the sky gave her. She shows of her flying skill. Alphard and Orion harass her into joining the quidditch team. She says it's improper for a lady to play quidditch in a team full of males. They laugh at her and Orion makes her seeker. She smiles and takes to the air, whooping for joy.

\--

It's been two weeks since she restarted Hogwarts. The teachers all love her. Except for Dumbledore. He treats her like Tom Riddle. She finds it a bit nostalgic really.

She forgets about Horace Slughorn until he cornered her outside the Great Hall, Orion by her side.

"Harriet my girl." She cringes. Orion laughs at her expression. She glares at him, lightly nudging him.

"Yes Professor." She fake smiles.

"I'd like to formally invite you to the Slug Club, every Friday after 9pm. It helps to build connection outside Hogwarts. It's very beneficial my girl. Hope to see you tonight." She watched him leave, a disgusted expression flittering across her face.

Orion tugs at her sleeve, laughing at her. "It seems like you have finally caught his interest dear." She huffs.

"He gives me the creeps Orion. Are you part of the Slug Club too. " he snorts.

"I've been in it since last year. Truly a waste of time, but fine beverages to steal." He winks at her and she laughs. His personality different but yet similar to Sirius. She's glad her Sirius had a father like him.

"In that case..." she glances at him from the side of her eyes, her cheeks flushing slightly at what left her mouth afterwards. "Be my date."

He comes up all close and personal, bending a bit, his lips to her ears before whispering an "of course my lady." She swats him away, linking their arms as they walk into the Great hall for lunch. She ignores the look of jealousy in Walburga's eye, winking at Alphard, who laughs, as she takes the seat next to him, Orion on her right.

\---

It's December, 1945. It's Christmas. She turns down Orion and Alphard's invitation to spend the holiday with them. She has a certain potion teachers to torture.

Hogwarts it empty, save for the couple of students here and there. She makes her way towards Slughorns office. She knocks. He lets her in.

"Harriet my girl. Enjoying the holidays. What is it I can help you with." She nods, smiling before answering.

"I had come across a certain passage in a text book in the library. I didn't understand it. It spoke about something called a..a horcrux. Yes that's it. Do you think you would be able to tell me why it's so dangerous. The book didn't give much information." She finds pleasure in seeing the blood drain from Slughorns face. She puts on her most innocent voice on.

"It's okay if you don't want to tell me Professor. I just thought that you know, you would know because of your vast knowledge on Magic and not to mention my deep respect for you, but I understand if you don't want to talk about it." She rambles out, preening at his discomfort.

"No it quiet alright my dear, it's just another student asked me not long ago." His smile was fake she could tell. She put her own in my place, apologising, saying she'd come back whenever he felt he could give her an answer.

She realised she was a tad to late. Tom Riddle was about to make his first Horcrux. She'll let him go for now. She promised herself she'll get his diary before he left Hogwarts and destroy it.

She wouldn't let him live in the world she was about to create for Sirius. She refused to let someone like him live. She'd be damned if she let that happen.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harriet gives Riddle a warning, he dismisses it and later pays the price. She breaksdown and confides in Orion and Lord Black proposes a marriage contract

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Couple more chapters left before the story comes to an end :)

It's April 1946. Exams are in season and Harriet realises Hogwarts curriculum goes down the drain in the nigh future under Dumbledore's tutelage. To bad he wouldn't live until then she thinks.

May comes around and Harriet thanks the stars for finding Tom Riddle's diary. He's in a state of panic. She watches him with hawk like eyes, laughing under her breath as he swears furiously. She dares him to make another, she'd destroy it until she destroyed him completely. She tells him that and she takes satisfaction in seeing the fury in his eyes. Oh Tom , she thinks, you really are a like a kicked puppy. She sniggers at that.

End of May and June comes and Harriet realises she's liking Orion for Orion. Not because he had reminded her of Sirius. She's happy that her feelings are genuine. She smiles more. And Walburga's jealousy goes through the roof.

It's June 1946 and Exams have finished. Summer is around the corner and Orion steals her maiden kiss and demands she lets him court her. She laughs and pulls him into a deeper kiss and says yes. Walburga sees and she complains to Lord Black.

Summer 1946, and The Daily Prophet is talking about Grindelwald's defeat by none other than Dumbledore. She's happy. It's time to ruin Dumbledore once his fame dies down. She's glad she asked Death to bring her Dumbledore's little Dairy. It contains secrets and she's willing to sell them out for the right price.

It's July 31, 1946, and she's been invited by Lord Black to have lunch with them. She dresses in her finer robes, hair done in an elegant up-do. She's nervous.

Lord Black surprises her by asking for a Marrigae contract between her and Orion. She reads it. It's not restricting. She's glad and she agrees. Words spread about their engagement and Pollux and Walburga Black were not happy. Nonetheless she considered this one of her best birthday presents.

End of Summer and she goes to Gringotts to get Riddle's soul out of her. She leaves and she coincidentally bumps into Tom. She can feel he's torn his soul further. She drags him into Gringotts and asks the Goblins to locate their objects that he stored his soul in. His eyes widen in panic. She pats his head. Not long after, the Goblins give her the objects with the promise that she gives them Hufflepuffs cup once she rids the soul of it. She agrees and bids them a good day.

She drags Tom to Peverell Manor, where the sword of Gryffindor is. She ties him up. Makes sure he sees her destroy every single one.

Her hands shake. She's realised she's never killed anyone before. She doesn't know if she can go through with it. Tom notices. And like the little Dark Lord he is, he tries to manipulate her. It nearly works. Then Orion's and Alphard's face pop up, followed by Sirius. And her resolve hardens. She kills him in a muggle fashion, to scared to utter the Killing curse.

She asks one of the house elf to bury him next to his mother. It's the least she can do. She firecalls Orion. She asks him to come through. He does. Her tears leak down her cheeks and she wraps her arms around Orion as she sobs into his chest.

He holds her and demands to know who made her cry. Her laugh is watery and she tells him everything. From her past life, to her godfather dying and her killing Voldemort. She's scared he's going to leave her or worse yet, hate her. But he does no such thing. He pulls her further into his embrace, his hands untying her hair and running his hands through it. She feels relieved.

\--

It's September 1946, age 17 and she's engaged. They broad the Hogwarts train. People shower them with congratulations. Her old Sirius would be proud with her. She smiles at that thought.

They arrive at Hogwarts. Headmaster Dippet says he would be retiring and passing down the mantle of Headmaster to Albus Dumbledore next year. She won't let it happen. She laughs into Orion's shoulder. Dumbledore's fame was going to extinguish by the time she left Hogwarts as he'd be nothing more than a rotting corpse in Azkaban. She'd make him pay for leaving Sirius in there. A taste of his own medicine even though he hasn't committed the crime yet, well he has in her time.

She had found Rowland Skeeter. An exceptional journalist,much like his daughter in the future.

She would not tolerate loose ends to be alive by the time her Sirius would be born.

She'd create the perfect world for him and if she failed, she could always time travel again. Or so Death says.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s 1947 and Dumbledore becomes a shell of man. Harriet is happy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mentions of whorehouse and non consensual intercourse, nothing detailed, just skimmed over!!

It's December 31, 1946 and some of Dumbledore's fame has lessened. She contacts Mr Rowland Skeeter who's giddy at that thought of exposing Dumbledore. She laughs with him. Truly, the next few months would be a rollercoaster of events and she couldn't wait.

It's January 5th, 1947. An article about Dumbledore is published. She's in the common room when she sees one of her fellow snakes bring the Daily Prophet up. She takes it from them. Muttering a quick thank you.

_Albus Dumbledore; Supposed Hero or Master Manipulator._

_Today dear readers we bring you mind boggling information surrounding none other than Albus Dumbledore, defeater of Grindelwald._

_It was Summer and a young man, early thirties had come up to me. Asking me to bring light to who Albus Dumbledore truly is.And I, a journalist, who seeks none but the truth was willing to help this young man. He had given me a Diary. The diary of Albus Dumbledore. At first, I was suspicious , the contents of the diary portrayed nothing of what we thought Albus Dumbledore truly was. But it was through my connection with a friend, who is part of the Ministry, alongside other Ministry officials, who authenticated that the dairy indeed belonged to Albus who had keyed his Magic to it. More Evidence is currently being gathered and cannot be revealed until everything comes to a fruition._

_Now my dear readers, I present to you, a series of passages of the diary._

_Dear Dairy,_

_Today Gellert and I decided to visit Muggle London. We visited a whorehouse. Taking some Muggle women with us to have fun with. Their screams of pain were music to Gellert and I's ears. After we had our fun, we enjoyed torturing them. Gellert really knows how to cast a spell. I will not lie , it is quiet the sight seeing him torture such filth. It gets me all excited. I cannot wait for our next trip into Muggle London. I just hope it's as fun as it was today._

_\--_

_Dear Diary._

_Gellert Kissed me. I was simply overjoyed. Things had gotten heated after that. He'd whisper promises to that me we'd rule both Muggle and Wiziarding Britain whilst we made love. He said he'd make me his Queen and he'd be my King. Everything is perfect._

_\--_

_Dear Diary._

_Gellert and I had our first argument. It was about Arianna and Aberforth. And there is a small part of me that had agreed with his suggestion that I should rid Arianna. But I cannot. Our father has been sent to Azkaban as he sought justice for her. Father shouldn't have been thrown in there. The Ministry should be praising the floor he walks on, after all, he had wiped some Muggle filths away._

_But I cannot bring myself to end her. Arianna is still a nuisance. She has been soiled by Muggles. She is no worth to the Dumbledore Name and brings nothing beneficial to the Greater Good, alas she is family. And Aberforth has the nerve to tell me to cut ties with my lover. I threaten to Obliviate him and send Arianna to a whorehouse so she can become a play toy for those Muggles. He learns his lesson and doesn't dare harp back at me._

_\--_

_Dear Dairy._

_We duelled and in the destruction we had been causing, Arianna had shown up and in my anger, I fired the Killing Curse towards her. At first it had been for Grindlewald as he had planned on betraying me. He no longer wanted to rule the world with me and he king. I wouldn't let it happen. Arianna gave me the advantage. At first, it was on a whim, but came her death and I used it to blame it on Grindlewald. It saddens me but it's for the greater good. I had my brother, Aberforth swear an unbreakable vow to not speak a soul about mine a Grindlewald's plan and little Arianna's death in my hand. For now everything is fine._

_\--_

_Dear Dairy._

_I haven't written in here for years. But the year is 1945. An exchange students transferred to Hogwarts. A Peverell. Imagine my delight at hearing her name. She'd make a fine trophy. Have her carry my heirs and later off her and gain access to the Peverell fortune. Hopefully the resurrection stone is in there. The cloak of invisibility is currently with the Potters and with me having their trust, I am able to borrow it from time to time._

_\--_

_It's 1946 and I have defeated Grindlewald and his wand, the elder wand, which he controlled has become mine. Soon I'll become the wielder of Death and mine and Grindlewalds dream will come into play because Death is but the next great adventure._

_Britain will acknowledge and bow to me. For I will be superior to the likes of them._

\--

Harriet laughs and she laughs till she could no more. It was a whirlwind of events. Dumbledore was ruined. His reputation cracks behinds him. Turns to dust as more passages from his diary is exposed. She loves the haunted look in his eyes.

It takes five months to gather more evidence in order to incarcerate Dumbledore.

It took the months from January to April to drag Dumbledore through the dirt. Rowland Skeeter would be a rich bastard when Dumbledore's trail was to be held.

It's May, 1947 and it's around lunch. And most of the students of Hogwarts are there. She watches in glee as the Minster Of Magic storms into the Great Hall with a number of Aurors flanking his sides, back and front. It's a comical sight she thinks.

The students watch in hushed silence as Dumbledore is taken into custody. He fights and struggles to eliminate them. What a wrong move. Seconds later, Lord Black steps in, on her behalf, for Dumbledore had tried to use her like a pawn. Again. But she hadn't let it this time round.

Dumbledore is dragged by the Aurors, their eyes connect. And she winks at him. He breaks free, steals a wand that was pointed at him and tries to fire a curse towards her.

Orion is quicker and sends the man flying back.

That night the whole school, (except som Gryffindors), celebrates.

\---

It's June 1947, and she graduates from Hogwarts with all O's in her subjects. She's happier than she's ever been.

July roles in and Dumbledore's trail is an open court. It's as though the whole of Wizarding Britain has attended. He's questioned under the veritaserum. Dumbledore confessed to his one too many crimes. Some of his lapdogs are in denial and promise to come after whoever done their leader dirty.

She snorts. What utter morons they are. Do they not know how to think for themselves. _Wizards._ She thinks, rolling her eyes in exasperation.

Dumbledore is found guilty. He's stripped of his magic. She preens. He's sentenced to Azkaban for the rest of his life. Her laugh is joyous.

That night, the Blacks celebrate and Harriet cries tears of joy.

 _Oh Sirius_. She says. _You'll get nothing but the best._ And she knows he will. She's done this all for him.


	5. Harriet’s Happy Ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harriet succeeds in her perfect world for Sirius and he’s born five later, another three years and Regulus follows through and everyone gets their happy ending.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lmao ik Sirius is born in 1959, but he’s born a lil earlier cuz y not and so is James and Lupin. And we’ll just pretend Pettigrew ain’t ever exist cuz ain’t no one like that lil rat so yh. :)
> 
> This is also the last chapter. Might make this a series, should I or should I not? And if I do, it’ll be AU, diff pairings etc!!!

They got engaged on her eighteenth birthday. They married five years later on May 18th, Orion's birthdays.

It was a big affair. During the five years, the Blacks grew in wealth. They became powerful politicians. Lord Black had been offered the position of Minister of Magic. He accepted. Alphard Black became a teacher at Hogwarts. He enjoyed the simplicity of his life. Orion became his fathers right hand man. And Harriet decided to change Wizarding Britain. She introduced a pre-school for Muggleborns and halfbloods who were raised in the Muggle world. They were taught about their traditions. Orphans were either adopted or became a ward of Pureblood families. Everything was great.

Their wedding night came and Harriet and Orion eloped. They confessed their love for each other. It was a joyous affair.

Came March 1952, Harriet finds out she's one month into her pregnancy. She's elated. She tells Orion, he whoopes for joy and covers her in kisses.

It's November 3, 1952 and Sirius Orion Black is born, he looks like her Sirius but he has her eyes with splashes of grey here and there. Another three years later, Harriet gives birth to another son. Orion names his Regulus. Harriet laughs and comments nothing on it. He finds his family beautiful and he tells her that and Harriet couldn't agree more. They're both in love with their two little boys and each other.

\--

It's Summer 1963, And Sirius is eleven. He gets his Hogwarts letter and gets sorted into Slytherin. So does little Regulus.

Both boys make friends and frenemies alike. They are both happy and their family loves them.

It's some years later down the line, specifically it's 1972 and Sirius is age 20 and he finds a little Black Journal. It's has his mother's name with three different surnames. It's reads;

Harriet Potter Black

Harriet Peverell

Harriet Black nee Peverell.

He reads the journal that night and he can't stop the tears that fall down. The immense love he feels for his mother? Goddaughter? Is a lot. He's thankful to her. Because if he lived the life she had described in that little Black Journal, he wouldn't consider it to be living, he would be surviving. He closes the book and returns it to its place.

The next morning he can't help but stare at his mother in awe and gratitude and she rewards him with a dazzling smile and mother's hug and he smiles into her embrace. He's happy.

Years later on his "deathbed" he's visited by a cloaked figure claiming he's death. He laughs. It's feels nostalgic somehow. And then he realises it's because the same thing happened to his mother which she described in her journal. He greets Death with a smile. And he's tossed into a different time line. He begins his adventure much like his goddaughter turned mother.

It was an endless cycle of Harriet and Sirius hopping from one lifetime to another so their counterpart would experience the love of a precious one. Because the bond between a Godfather/Godmother and Goddaughter/Godson was irreplaceable. And neither Harriet nor Sirius could keep living without the other.


End file.
